Live, Laugh, Love
by The Hybrid 998
Summary: This story starts a week after 5x11 of TVD but before 1x8 of TO. Elijah did get bit but it's now healed. And Kathrine didn't take over Elena's body but she is still dead. unlikely a alliances will be formed. friendships will be created and destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke I could not stop thinking about it. I decided to start cleaning the dorm to get my mind off of it. I would like talk to my friends but how could I, they wold hate me. Plus bonnie is with Jeremy and Elena texted me saying I am busy, we can talk at the party. After about an hour I started to get ready for Ty's welcome home party. I wore a green dress that came down just pass my knees. I did my hair and makeup like I normally would. Then left my dorm and headed down the stairs. I headed for my car and got in. Then I started to drive to Tyler's. When I got there I got a drink and then to go find Elena. After about 5 minutes of looking I found her.

"Hey Elena" I said.

"Hi Care, what were you wanting to talk about?" she asked.

"Can we go somewhere with less people?" I asked.

"Ok" she said then we headed outside.

"What Happened?" she asked me.

"I did something terrible" I told her.

"It can't be that bad" she reassured me.

"When a certain terrible person was in town I ran into him in the woods a kinda kissed him, he was there and he obviously wanted to kiss me. And I thought me would make out but it felt really good to kiss him so I kinda totally had sex with him" I whispered the last part. Her face could tell she was surprised, confused but I could see she know what I was saying because she was clearly was angry. She didn't answer for a minute or two.

"Don't worry Care. He is gone now, he is gone right?" she questioned.

"For what I know Klaus is gone for good" I told her. Before Elena could even ask I saw him and mumbled "oh no"

"What?" she asked.

"Tyler" I whispered. He looked really angry.

"Do you think he herd us?" she wonder.

"By the look on his face that is a yes" I guessed. I then start to walk after him. I think he knew I was fallowing him because he went straight into the study.

"Tyler let me explain" I said.

"No care, let me explain. Klaus killed thousands, Elena's aunt Jena, twelve hybrids my friends, Caroline he killed my mom!" he said his voice getting louder with each word, the glass in his hand broke.

"I know, I know" I said then I started to walk chose to him. Then continued "I am so sorry"

"Just stop, I walked out last time now it is your turn, go" he told me.

I shake my head. "No" I said just above a whisper. I then continued to walk to him.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"Don't take another step Caroline" I yelled. Then I thought to myself Klaus probably didn't tell her about Hayley. "Did he tell you about he has been doing in New Orleans?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, ty?" she asked.

"Why don't you call him and ask him how he feels about what the witches told him?" I told her before I use vampspeed to leave before she could answer.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I was left in the study all by myself. I ran as quickly as I could to my car without using vampspeed. I drove back to school. Once I got to my room I change in to my pj's and took off my make-up. Then I turn off the lights and laid in my bed. I started to think about what Tyler said "Did he tell you about he has been doing in New Orleans?" What did he mean? Is it any of my business? It has to be or why would he have told me. After about an hour of these thoughts I finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V. **

"Hayley, do you have any idea why Niklaus is acting the way he is?" I asked.

"I think it has something do with him going to Mystic Falls, maybe you should ask Rebekah" she told me.

"Ok" I said before left to go to find Rebekah. I found her in her bed room.

"Rebekah would you happen to know why our brother is acting the way he is?" I sked.

"I am guessing it has something to do with Caroline" she said.

"Caroline?" I questioned.

"You know Caroline, Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend I am not too sure, he went to go talk to her but I don't know what about" she explained.

"Would you happen to have this girl's phone number?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"We need to know that this won't somehow end up with innocent people ending up dead and we won't get that information from Niklaus" I explained.

"Ok" she said. Then she started to wright something on a piece of paper. Then handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said. Then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I got ready for class. I wore a yellow sundress. Then my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hi" I answered.

"Hello Caroline" a male voice with a British accent said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Elijah" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk about what happened when my brother was in town" he said.

"Why because I don't" I told him in a sassy voice.

"Well is there any reason for him to kill people out of anger?" he asked.

"I will answer that if you answer one question for me" I told him.

"Ok" he agreed.

"I don't want you to tell me what they said but did some witches tell you something big?" I asked.

"Yes they did" he told me.

"Your bother probably won't do anything out of anger because of what happened here" I said.

"Ok" he said before he hanged up.

Then I called Elena. But it was not Elena who picked up.

"Elena's phone" a male's voice said.

"Damon where is Elena? I need to talk to her" I told him.

"Hey Care" she said.

"Elena will you be here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I should be, why?" she questioned.

"I was just thinking we could have a hang out night" I told her.

"We should do that" she agreed.

"Ok, I will call Bonnie to see if she will be here" I told her.

"Ok bye" she said. She said.

"Bye" I said.

Then we ended the call. After I called Bonnie.

"Hey Care" she said in a happy voice.

"Hey" I answered.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Me and Elena are going to have a hang out night tonight and I was wondering if you would be here" I explained.

"Yeah I will be there" she told me.

"Great, bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

Then I headed off to class.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I was just about to leave the grill when the one person I didn't want to see showed up. I got my phone out so it looked like I was talking with someone on my phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you think Caroline calling you has anything to do with what I told you?" he asked.

"That would mean I would have to believe you, Caroline would never do that, and your brother has done too much to all of us" I told him.

"But it did happen" he replied.

"Can you just leave me alone Kol" I said

"Now why would I do that darling?" he asked.

Then I walked out of the grill and got in my car. Then start to drive to Whitmore. When I finally got there I headed straight for my dorm. When I opened the door Caroline was get nail polish out of a box.

"Hey Bonnie" Caroline said in her usually happy voice.

"Hey" I replied.

About a half an hour later Elena showed up.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

"Does Bonnie know what happened on the night Kathrine died?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh my god, he wasn't lying" I whispered I was still unsure about if that was they were talking about the same thing.

"I told you" Kol whispered into my ear.

"Get out of here Kol" I said louder then I meant to.

"Kol is here? He told you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well when Tyler found out" Caroline being cut off by me when I asked "wait Tyler knows?"

"Yeah but he told me something I didn't think too much about it but then I got a call" Caroline explained "guess who it was".

"Klaus?" Elena said with a confused tone.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Klaus can't call her he would be break his promise" Bonnie explained. Come on Bonnie what didn't he tell you. "Who called you?" she asked.

"Elijah" I could see it I their faces there surprised and confused.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked. I see Kol didn't tell her that.

"He said something about him not acting like himself but I told him I would tell him if I think it could end up with him killing people, if he answer the question Tyler gave me" I explained.

"What was that question?" Elena asked.

"He told me to ask Klaus what the witches told him but I only asked Elijah if his family was told anything big by witches and he said yes. Now I don't know what to do" I explained sadly.

"I don't know what you should do" Elena said. Then a thought came to mind I can't believe I was about to say this but it may be are only way to find out what is going on. I will probably regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"Is Kol still here?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked even thought I had a good Idea why she was asked.

"Kol, can you tell us what is happening with your family?" she asked. Kol looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Why should I help you guys, Elena helped with killing me and you Bonnie locked me in a room?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To be alive" he replied.

"That's impossible" I told him.

"I know a witch that is strong enough I have seen her do it before" he said.

"Where is this super powerful witch?" I asked.

"New Orleans" he told me.

"How do I know this is not a lie?" I asked.

"Ask the witches about how Davina Claire brought back her sister after she was killed" he said.

"Ok" I said

"Before you go you may need to know something that you should tell everyone here" he told me.

"Ok" I said.

"First using your friend's words my brother put him thought hell when he was in New Orleans and he thought there was no way Nik could make his life any worse and he probably wishes that Nik did not notice that he wanted him to kill him, I think in Tyler's mind he had nothing expect you but then that was shattered" he explained.

"I am not going to hurt Caroline by using Tyler" I told him.

"No, Bonnie I need to hear it" Caroline whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. . Then I told her what Kol said. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Second Elijah has the right to be confused, Nik has not been like this well actually he has really been like since before we were turned" he explained.

"Kol I am not saying that because it has to be lie" I told him

"I just think you should tell them just in case you run into him" he said. He has a good point so I told them.

"You're right bonnie that is a lie" Caroline said still try not to cry.

Then bonnie told the other girls what was happen.

"Kol we can't go to new Orleans" Caroline told him

"Sure you can but then Nik may think there is an allure to darkness" he said.

"Kol what are you talking about, what allure to darkness?" I asked. The look on Caroline's face was a mixture of surprised and anger.

"Ask Caroline" he said.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"What is he talking about Care?" Bonnie asked.

"He was talking about Damon and Elena" I told them

"He says sure maybe he was but after you told him there was no allure to darkness, he said you have never felt the attraction that comes when someone is capable of doing terrible some reason only cares about you. Then you said I did once when thought he was worth it" Bonnie explained. After Bonnie said the last line we all looked surprised.

"Yeah I said that but after that I said, it turn out some people can't be fixed people who do terrible things are just terrible people" I said.

"When did this even happened, where were we?" Elena asked.

"Elena you were in New York and Bonnie you were trying to kill twelve witches that I ended up killing to save you" I answered.

"Kol says he will keep tell me thing till we go to New Orleans and help him come back to life" Bonnie told us. That one would be hard to explain my way out of.

"Well then we are all going to new Orleans" I said.

"Why do I have to come?" Elena compiled

"Come on we could have fun plus I could see my family that lives there" I said. It **could **be fun.

"Ok" They both said.

Then we all grabbed are suitcases. We all packed enough for two weeks and some party dresses. Then we all got ready for bed. Then on my laptop we saw when the next plane left and we got are tickets. Then we all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I woke up when to the song Tennis Court by Lorde started to play out of my alarm clock. We all got dressed into something a bit more comfy clothes. Then we put everything in Bonnie's car. I texted my cousin telling her we will be in New Orleans and asking her if we can stay with her. A few minutes later she texted me back saying ok meet me at Rousseau's when we get there. Then I texted her back ok I'll text you when there. All of us got into the car and drove to the airport. When we finally got there we waited to board the plane. We finally got on the plane and it toke off to New Orleans.

* * *

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

I would like to know Elijah has been non-stop asking question about what happen in Mystic Falls. No matter how many times he asks I am still not going to answer. Marcel asked me to go to Rousseau's tonight. I think he really likes he likes that bartender Cami. She is kind and has been able to help me in more ways than one. She looks familiar I just don't know from where

"Niklaus". Elijah said snapping out of are train of thought.

"Yes Elijah" I said with my back to him.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" he asked.

"No have not seen our sister since yesterday" I told him

"Hayley has been acting different lightly do you have any reason why?" he asked.

"How would I know, she has been avoiding me since she was kidnapped" I explained.

"Thinking of Tyler I called his girlfriend to ask her something" he said.

"Who is he dating now?" I asked not really caring.

"Caroline" he said. Then I turned around to face him. Trying to stay claim I asked "what did she have to say?"

"I just asked about happened in Mystic Falls, she told me if I would answer a question she would tell me if anger could be a side effect of what happened in Mystic Falls" he explained.

"What did she ask?" I asked.

"She asked if witches tell you something big, of course she did not want to know what they told us, she just wanted to know if it happened. I told her that yes some witches did tell us something big. But then I thought she would only be asking this if you were not the one that told her, so I ask why did you not tell her?" He questioned.

"Brother I went to Mystic Falls to tell her my offer still stands but I also told I will not bother her anymore I won't call, text or show up, I will be gone. So I didn't think I would be important" I said then I vampsped away.

I went to see Cami at her house. I knock on the door and she yelled "One minute". Then she opened the door.

"Oh Klaus, come in" she said. Then I walked inside.

"Do you remember what we last were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes you let go the one person you loved so you wouldn't have to explain liquor fueled one night stand as you put it, and witches are use your unborn child as leverage" she said.

"Well my brother, Elijah called her so I don't know what he knows but I accidentally told why I went there but before he could say anything I left" I explained.

"Why are you telling me this and why don't you want Elijah to know?" she asked.

"Because you are compelled and I now have to deal with speech from Elijah" I told her.

"Well can we talk about this a bit later, I have people coming over plus I have to get ready for my shift" she told me.

"Ok bye" I said

"Bye Klaus" she said. Then I walk out of the door and headed to the house/mansion. When I walked through the door Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley were all in the living room. I just keep walking.

"**Niklaus**" he yelled to get my attention.

"What" I asked like didn't know what was going on.

"Nik why did you promise to stay out of her life" Rebekah asked.

"I thought we already agreed that I don't care for anybody but myself" I said.

"It didn't seem like that when I told you had as much of a chance with her as did with Tyler" Hayley said.

"Oh you're talking to me again because you haven't talked to me since I bit Elijah" I told her

"**Nik**" Rebekah yelled.

"What?" I asked turning to Rebekah.

"Why, you chased Tyler off but then you let him back, you don't kill him and then you tell Caroline if she want she will be out of her life, I don't get it" Rebekah said in a way like she wanted me to explain but I won't.

"He does not know how to explain about Hayley" Elijah said.

"Is that It Klaus, you don't know how to explain it?" Hayley asked.

"Maybe but as she said she's in college. She's building a life for herself. She has plans, and a future, and things that I want and none of those things involve me" I said. Before they could say anything else I was gone because I was running late to meet Marcel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When the plane finally landed we got are bags and egot in a cab. When we got to Rousseau's Cami was waiting outside.

"Hey Cami" I said well hugging her.

"Hey Care, it is nice to see you again. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This is Elena and Bonnie" I told her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, oh, we can put your stuff in my car" she said. Then she headed to her car and we put our stuff in the car. "You guys can either meet me at my house or you can hang out till my shift is over" she told us.

"We will wait" I told her because we can't get into her house. Then we walked into Rousseau's and toke a seat.

"I will be back when my shift is over" she told us

"Ok" we said.

* * *

**Cami's P.O.V.**

I then saw Marcel. I walked over because I could tell he wanted to talk to me.

"Hi Marcel, where's Klaus?" I asked.

"Klaus is running late, can you get me some bourbon?" he asked.

"Sure I will be right back" I told him. I gave him his order. Then Klaus showed up and sat next to Marcel.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately" I said.

"I just got back to town" he said.

"Oh can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Bourbon" he said.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I look over at Cami she was talking to a guy with cocoa skin. Then someone came and sat next to him, I immediately knew who it was. I heard Cami say "Hey, I haven't seen you around lately"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Look at who Cami is talking to" I told them.

"Do you think she knows him?" Elena asked.

"Well she just said I haven't seen you lately, so I think she does" I told them

"Do you think he knows we are here?" Bonnie asked.

"No idea" I told them.

* * *

**Marcel's P.O.V.**

Klaus has been acting different since he has come back from Mystic Falls. Cami left me and Klaus to talk.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Family" he vaguely replied.

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"No" he said. I see he doesn't want to talk, nothing new there.

"Well I should go, it will be night soon" I said then left.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

Cami then walked over to us.

"You guy ready to go" she asked.

"Yeah" we said. Then we all went outside and got in the car. The ride to Cami's was quite. When we got to Cami's house Bonnie walled right in well me and Elena were stuck.

"Why are you guy still outside, come in" she said. Then we both walk in and we went to the living room. We all sat down.

"Who were you talking to back at the bar?" I asked.

"You mean Marcel and Klaus?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Bonnie asked.

"I went on a date or two with Marcel and Klaus is always with Marcel. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I just want to know" I said.

"Ok, how has life been?" she asked.  
"Me and my boyfriend just broke up with but beside that I am good" I told her.

"Oh sorry" she said.

"Don't worry I am fine" I reassured her.

"Did you guys come here for any reason?" she asked.

"We are trying to find someone, a girl named Davina Claire" Bonnie said

"I have heard that name before. Well it get late and I am going to bed. There is one guest room and the other two can sleep on the couch" she explained. Then Cami went to her bed room.

"Do you think he knows we are in New Orleans?" Elena asked.

"I hope not" I told them.

"Are you sure because you and Ty broke up because of him?" Bonnie questioned me.

"That is why I don't" I told them. Do I really not want to see him? Yes. No. Yes. I don't know.

"You don't want because he the reason you guys broke up or because you're not dating anyone" Elena asked. Damit, Elena. I stayed quite for a few minutes.

"I don't know but I am going to bed" I told them. Then I walked to the guest room. I got into the bed and fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

When I woke I was a forest. Where am I? How did I get here? I started to hear voices. I started to walk to them. I didn't see anybody but I could make out what they were saying.

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die" a girl yelled.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve" a male's voice said.

"Yeah, but that one is my best friend" the girl said.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night" the male said bitterly.

"I just killed twelve people" the girl whispered.

"Hey. Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort. Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?" he said bitterly. I remembered when that happened, after I saved Bonnie by killing twelve witches. But before that I told Klaus People who do terrible things are just terrible people. I just kept walking. I started to get dark. Weird I thought it was morning. I started to hear the voices again but they were both female.

"Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business!" the first girl insulted.

"Oh, just stop! God. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you gonna take this?" the second one yelled.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? Don't you get it? I don't care. I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus: you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus." The first explained.

"Shut up" the second yelled.

"Make me" the first said.

* * *

**Elena P.O.V.**

I woke up to a crash coming from the guest room. I rushed into there to see Caroline rolling around the bed.

"Care wake up" I said well gently shaking her arm. She started to wake.

"It was a dream" she said more to herself then me.

"What was the dream about?" She didn't answer. "It was about Klaus wasn't?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Caroline explained the dream to Elena.

"Care we have to get your mind off of this. Lets go shopping" I told her.

"Ok" she said. Then we all got ready and headed out the door and went to the closes store.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I headed into Caroline's dorm and it was empty. There was a note on the mini fright. That read:

To friends,

Me, Elena and Bonnie have decided to go away for a while, don't worry we are with family. We will be back soon. We will call if we have to stay longer then planed. We will miss you all of you guys. We are trying to get some info but we need some help from a powerful witch.

Caroline

p.s. Tyler there is a note in the spot I told you if Klaus dies so do you.

I knew where she meant. I went back to my car and drove to my place. When I got to my house I headed for the cellar. When I got there I saw a note on taped to the wall. The note read:

Tyler

I am so sorry I don't know what else to say. I don't know what to think or do but hopeful I will be able to figure out on this trip. But for now I am sticking with what I said before you left, No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are done. I don't know if I will change my mind but I think we both need time. I will be back soon.

Caroline

I got my phone out of my pocket and called Liz. After a few rings she picked up.

"Tyler is everything ok" she asked.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" I asked.

"Isn't she at school?" she asked.

"I been trying to call her but she didn't pick up so I went by her dorm and some of her stuff is gone and I found a note…" I said really fast, trailing off.

"Tyler calm down, what did the note say?" she asked.

"It said that they will all be out of town to find a witch so they can get some info and that they were staying with family" I explained.

"Ok call your friend tell them to meet us at the boarding house" she told me.

"Ok" I said. Then she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

After long day of shopping we went back to Cami's. When we walked in Cami was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guy, I know this place that is having an open mic night tonight want to go?" She asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok then go get ready" Cami said. Then we all went to pick out something to wear. I went with a pink dress with a jean jacket and heels. I did my make-up. I then went to the living room to wait for everyone else. After about 10 minutes everybody was ready. Then we headed out the door. We walked because it was about 5 minutes away. When we walked inside we all got something to drink. Then I notice who was singing. It was Marcel. He wasn't bad. When he was done he asked "who's next, how 'bout you?"

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

Again Marcel dragged me out to one of his events. After he finished his song then asked "Who's next, how bout you?" I didn't look to see who it was because it most likely was just some night walker or something like that. Then she started to sing. I recognized the voice. I looked to stage, no it can't be. Caroline. She is everything but ordinary. I just listened, watching her. What is she doing here? "I'm just a little bit extra ordinary". Then she got off the stage. I don't know if she saw me. I started to walk outside.

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I walked back to my friends.

"Care you were amazing" Cami told me.

"Thanks I will right back" I told them. Then I stated to walk outside. When I got outside he was looking like he was wait for me.

"Hi" I said

"Hello love, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you know somewhere we can talk where not everyone will hear us?" I asked

"Yes follow me" he told me. We then walk till we get to an old building we walk into it. Then we went up some stairs till we went through a door. Then we walked in the hallway to a door marked 4B. Then we went into the room.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"An old abandoned hotel, do you want something to drink" he asked.

"No thank you, do you come here often" I questioned.

"Only when I am mad at my family or they're mad at me" he told me.

"Where are the daggers?" I said trying not to laugh.

"No idea, all I know is Davina has one" he told me.

"Wait did you say Davina?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked. Before I could answer him my phone started to ring. It was Bonnie

"One minute" I told him. Then I answer it.

"Care, where are you?" she asked in a tone that was partly worried.

"Getting info on the witch" I told her. It's not a complete lie.

"Oh because someone tells me your with Klaus" she told me.

"Well you tell Kol to shut up" I said.

"He won't listen" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Just meet me at Cami's" I told her.

"Ok Bye"

"Bye" then I hung up. Then I walked back to Klaus who was sitting on a couch. He had his normal smirk on his face.

"Did you hear that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Certain parts, what does Kol have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"He is blackmailing us" I told him. Klaus gave a little chuckle.

"How does a ghost blackmail people?" he questioned.

"Well, Bonnie being able to see ghosts he can tell her everything he has seen or heard us do since he has died. So anything me and Elena has been keeping a secret that he knows about he can tell her so we are here to get Davina to bring him back to the living" I explained.

"But won't that kill her?" he asked.

"It didn't kill her when she her sister Alex back to life" I told him.

"Oh" he said. I have to ask him. But how? It sound big. If I don't I may never know. "Klaus, what did the witches tell you?" I asked.

"Um, Caroline do you remember Hayley?" he asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"She is pregnant" he told me.

"So" I questioned.

"I'm the father" he told me. The second he said that I got up from the couch.

"How is that even possible, vampires can't have kids?" I asked.

"I'm part werewolf too" he told me.

"When did you find out?" I asked. I'm not too sure if I want to know the answer.

"Lov…" I cut him by saying "Don't call me that, when did you find out?"

"A few days before your graduation" he told me. And with that I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I walked back to Cami's still trying not to cry. Why am I so mad about this? We are not even really friends. When I got to Cami's I went inside.

"Hey, Care how did it go?" Bonnie asked as I sat down.

"Well let see I found out a few day before he told me using his words "he's your first love, I intend to be your last, however long it takes" he found he was going to be a dad" I explained.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Elena asked.

"I don't know ask Hayley" I told them.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said.

"Yep, I don't even knew why I care we were barely friends?" I told them.

"Care, we all knew that both of you wanted more but you wouldn't admit. Like when I first started to feel something for Damon" Elena said.

"Even if I did what good would that do? First of all he's going to be a dad and then there the fact he lied" I told her.

"Yeah, he lied but you said he found out before graduation but he still told you he would wait however it take and then he comes back and asks how you feel about him and if you tell him he will never come back unless you want him to, that doesn't sound like someone who loves some other girl" Bonnie told me. I thought about what bonnie said for a few minutes before saying "your right but still this is Klaus we are talking about he's a liar, a manipulator, a killer"

"Yeah, but so have we" Elena said.. I thought about Elena's words for a few minute before saying "yeah, why are you guys being like this he has done terrible to both of you?"

"Yeah but Damon has done terrible thing to you but you are ok with me dating him for my happiness, so if this is what makes you happy then I will be happy for you" Elena told me

"Thanks Elena" I said. Then Cami came into the room and said "Hey guys, I have a friend who is coming over, I just wanted to give you a heads up". Then we heard a knock on the door. "That must be her". Then she headed to the door.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

After calling everyone I headed to the bordering house. When I got there I just walked into house to find everyone in the living room.

"Why are we here?" Mat asked getting up from his seat.

"Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline are missing" I told them.

"What do you mean missing?" Stefan asked.

"Well I went to their dorm and it was empty beside the mini fright with this on it" I said well holding the note. Damon grabbed the note and started to read it. But before he could say anything Liz came in.

"Tyler, I'm sorry" she said. Before I could ask why she shot me with a wolfs bane dart and I fell to the ground.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Liz, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Damon put him in a cell then I will explain" she told me. Then I pick him up and walked to the basement and put him in a cell. After I locked the door I headed back to the living room.

"To start I know where the girls are but if Tyler finds out thing could ugly" she explained.

"Why, where are they?" Mat asked worried for his friend.

"New Orleans" she told us.

"Wait what, you mean where the originals are?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Let's go" I said.

"Damon we need a plan" Stefan said. Stefan why do you have to be so annoying?

"We can think of one on a plane" I told them. Before he could answer I was out the door. They soon fallowed me to my car and got in. I started to drive to the airport.

"Shouldn't we get some of are stuff" Matt asked.

"We'll get new stuff" I told him. After we got to the airport I compelled us a privet plane. And now we are off to New Orleans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

After Caroline left I felt sad, angry but most I felt alone. In rage I destroyed everything in the hotel room. When I left I didn't know what to do. So I went to the bar and compelled the bartender to give me a bottle of bourbon. Then I left and headed home. When I got there I went straight into my room. Where I got out three different purples, black, white and grey paint. Then a medium sized canvas and some paint brushes. Then I started to paint.

Caroline's P.O.V

When Cami came back into the living room with the one person I didn't think I would be seeing for a long time.

"Rebekah" Bonnie said.

"Now here are three faces I thought I would never see again, well maybe two" She said well looking right at me.

"Well you can tell Klaus to stay the hell away from me" I told her.

"Wait how do you know Klaus?" Cami asked. Before I could answer Rebekah said "We'll explain latter, have you guy seen Nik?"

"Yeah I did, why?" I asked. before she could answer her phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hi 'lijah what's up" she asked.

"Rebekah it is Niklaus, something is wrong" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well the room smells of alcohol, there is broken glass everywhere, and he is painting a very creepy tree" he explained.

"Weird, I have someone with me that you should talk to" she said. Then she handed me the phone.

"Hi Elijah" I said.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Caroline" I told him.

"What are you doing in New Orleans?" he asked.

"Let's just say Kol, Davina, and blackmail" I told him

"Back to the main topic, do you know what is going on with my brother?" he asked.

"Well I may have asked him what the witches told him and he told me 'bout Hayley. Then I ran off" I told him.

"I need you and Rebekah to meet at the house in 5 minutes" he told me. Before I could answer he hung up. Without saying a word the four of us were out the door. When we got to the house or should I say mansion and Rebekah lead us to the library. Where Elijah was sitting. Then he said to one thing I didn't want to hear.


	10. New Story

Hey guy,

i just wanted to let you guys know i will be putting up a new story called "Soul Mates". it will be a crazy ride for some of are fav. character and some new ones. but one thing is sure we will find out the side affects of mixing heartbreak, sadness and magic.

And by no means will i not be working on this story but i have a few chapters writing and want to know what you think


	11. Chapter 10

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

"You have to talk to him" I told her. I know that it not what she wants to hear but she has to.

"What, no I'm the last person he would want to see" she said.

"I think he has a point" Bonnie agreed

"Yeah" Elena and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Urg, I'll go and talk to him" she said.

"Second floor, fourth door on the left" I told her. Then she headed to the stairs.

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

I was just putting my art supplies when I heard the door open.

"Elijah I am not in the mood" the footstep came closer "I said I was not in the mood Eli…" when I turn to see the one person I didn't want to see but at the same time wanted to see. "Caroline what are you doing here?"

"To talk" she said plain and simple.

"Not really in the mood to talk. Why don't you just go back to mystic falls?" I asked.

"Is that what you want, what happened to wanting to show me the world?" she asked. No I don't want her to leave but she has to.

"You said it yourself you're here for Davina, then you're going to leave. If you need any help finding her ask Elijah he is the only one that know that would tell you" I told her.

"You want to know why I left, Klaus? Because I thought we were at least friends. You're the one that wanted to be friends, well friends tell each other about their life, so when I found out such a big thing happened in your life and that by look of it you weren't going to tell, so I ran cause I didn't know what else to do" she explained.

"I didn't know how to tell you and no one else really knows" I told her.

"I understand, well I'm going to go back downstairs" she said.

"I'll be down in a few" I told her. Then she left.

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

When we finally got off the plane we headed to the address Liz gave us. When we got to the house Mat knocked on the door. The door was opened by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who I'm guessing is Camille.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"Would Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie be here?" I asked.

"No they just left with Rebekah" she told us. Oh that can't be good.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Damon asked.

"I think they went to her house, let me go and get a piece of paper and I will give you the address" she said. Then she left, coming back a few minutes with a piece of paper. And gave it to Matt.

"Thank you" I said before we walked away. When we got to the address we saw a huge mansion. But what else could you expect? There the Mikaelsons. We walked up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by Elijah.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi, are Bonnie, Elena and Caroline here?" Matt asked.

"Yes they're in the living room" he said moving out of our way so we can go inside. He leads us to the living room, where we saw the girls, Rebekah, and Klaus talking. When they saw us there smiles drop.

"Can we speak to you three?" I asked. Right after I said that they all stood up and went down the hall. We followed them till they got to a set of double doors. That they opened and walked in. the room is most likely a library.

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

When we got into the library we close the doors and waited till one of them to talk. The first on to speak up was Stefan "what are you guys doing here?"

"To find a witch named Davina" Caroline answered.

"Why" Matt asked.

"To help someone" Elena answered. I think we all agree we can't tell them it's Kol.

"Who and why" Damon asked.

"A guy and because" Caroline told them.

"Why are you helping me?" a voice behind me asked.

"Shut up" I yelled while turning to face a smirking Kol.

"What is wrong with her?" Damon asked.

"She is just talking to the guy who we're helping" Elena explained.

"A ghost?" Matt asked.

"Yes there's a very powerful witch is here that can bring him back without dying" Caroline explained.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"We can't tell you" I told them.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"We need to and we can't have you trying to stop us" Caroline told them.

"Just tell us" Damon almost yelled. Then Elena whispered something so quite I couldn't hear what she said.

"What" Matt asked.

"Kol" Elena said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

The girls left with the uninvited guest a few minutes ago. I didn't bother trying to listen in. Then I heard who I believed to be Damon yelled "Just tell us" but before I could hear anything else my phone started to ring. I look at the screen to "MARCEL". I wonder what he wants.

"Hi" I said answering the call.

"Hello, could you meet me at my place in 5 minutes?"

"why?"

"I have something that I need to tell you that I can't say over the phone" suspicious, very suspicious.

"ok I will be there soon" then I hung up. I left the house and headed to Marcel's.

When I got there it was quite, to quite. Marcel was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"I had enough of you trying to take what is mine" he said then put his fingers in his mouth and whistle. About twenty men make a circle around us.

"You think you can stop me with this, I thought I taught better than this" I said.

"No" he said then he whistles again but this time there are hundreds surrounding us.

"Let end this. Vampire of New Orleans do recall I am an original, a hybrid I can't be killed an entity in a very long time, how long do you think Marcel will stay in power, what if one of you lot were to release me knowing I would be eternally in your debt and how I wold pity those of you that dared to cross me. I can insure you your death wold be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend, whoever picks up this coin gets to live" then I drop the coin. "Now which of you want to join me?" I asked.

"Anybody wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now. Go ahead the choice" he said. everybody stayed exactly where they were. (The silent comedy Bartholomew is playing in the background)

"Take him" two guys flashed to towards me. I snapped their necks. I put my arms out and two guys put chains around them pulling me back. Then the rest of them came at me getting a few good hits in. they drag me to where the gate is. They are pushing and stabbing me. I fall to the ground but with the chains they pull me up. (Pause song)

**Bonnie's .**

"Kol, as in Kol Mikealson as the guy you helped killed" Damon asked.

"Yes" Elena said.

"Would it help if I promised not to hurt her?" Kol asked

"What?" I asked looking at Kol.

"I promise not to hurt her as long as she doesn't do anything to me or my family" he told me.

"He said he promise not to hurt her as long as she doesn't do anything to him or his family" I told them. Before anyone could say anything I see two people and I start to scream.

"Are you ok Bonnie" Elena and Caroline asked at the same. Before I could say anything another person showed up.

"Tell Elijah and Rebekah to go to Marcel's only them" Kol told me.

"Tell Elijah and Rebekah to go to Marcel's only them" I mumbled. Then Stefan ran off, hopeful to do what I told him to do. Elena, Caroline, Matt and Kol were all around try to see if she was ok. Then another person showed up.

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

(start song again)

I could feel my face changing. I pulled the chains. I hit a few people. Then bit one to regain my strength. Then I started to throw people and ripping out a few hearts.

"I would call this off Marcel" a voice said from the roof.

"He's right" said a different voice.

Elijah and Rebekah. I keep fighting. After I killed a few more people Marcel yelled "enough". Then he picked up the coin.

"Well, well, well the great Marcel, king of New Orleans is bowing before me"

"There I pledge my allegiance to you, you have the keys to my kingdom it's yours" I smirked.


	13. Chapter 12

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

After a little bit of trying to help Bonnie get through the pain she stood up and said "I'm fine, I think it stopped". The rest of us stood up and went to go to the living room and wait for everyone. A few minute later the front door opens. When they all come into to the living room. That's when I notices there was a girl standing behind them.

"What happened?" I asked

"Marcel" Rebekah said.

"Who's this" Damon asked.

"I'm Davina, they said you need help with a resurrection spell" the girl answered.

"What do you need?" Bonnie asked.

"paper, pencil, candles, three bowls one filled with water, one with Elijah and Rebekah's blood, and one with doppelganger's blood" Davina replied. We got everything. Then she drew some symbol on the paper. She placed the bowls in a triangle. Placed the candles in a square. Lit them.

"I need one more thing, something that was Kol's. A ring, necklace, a bracelet, something he wore for at least half of his life" Davina explained. Bonnie then handed her a ring. Then Davina placed the ring in the middle. Then she started to chant. The flames went up. The blood and water started to move. Blood was coming out of her nose. Then Bonnie started to scream. I walked over to her trying to help her. Then Bonnie and Davina faint. Two people appeared beside Bonnie. One Kol and the other looked exactly like Elena.


	14. Chapter 13

Kol's P.O.V.

I was standing in the living room. Watching them do the spell. Then all of the sudden my head started to hurt. Then everything goes black. Next thing I remember is sitting up gasping for air. Then I see everyone looking beside me. I look beside to see a doppelganger. I quick look around the room to see if were Elena is. I spot her. So who is the doppelganger beside me? She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"What are you guy looking at?" the girl asked.

"Who are you? How are you here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask the same question Elena" the girl said.

"Kathrine" Damon said with venom. Bonnie started to wake up.

"How am I alive?" she asked.

"I have no idea but if you're complaining I could send you back to wherever you came from" Nik said.

"No I'm not complaining, just confused" She explained.

"Well we are done here so let's go" Damon said.

"NO" Me, Stefan, and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because we have to get to the bottom of how she is alive" Stefan told them.

"Let them deal with it" Damon said pointing to my siblings.

"Damon" Caroline said.

"Well I'm going" Damon said. Then started to head to the front door.

"Me to" Elena agreed. Then started to fallow Damon.

"Sorry but I have work" Matt said before fallowing them. Davina started to wake up.

"Ah, Davina care to explain why you brought Kathrine back?" Nik asked but you could tell she had to explain or who knows what would happen.

"What no I only brought back Kol" She said.

"No, look for yourself" he said pointing to Kathrine.

"That's Elena" She said.

"No, I'm Kathrine" Kathrine told her.

"Wait if she is a Doppelganger then maybe it has something to do with using Elena's blood in the spell, by the way where is Elena, Damon, and Matt? She asked.

"They left" Caroline told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't really know" she told them.

"Well what now?" Bonnie asked.

"We celebrate" Kathrine said.

"I'm in" I said. Bonnie then went over to the radio and plugged in her phone and Roar by Katty Perry started to play. I Nik vampspeed off and came back with a few bottles of a few diffent types of alcohol. Let the celebrating begin!


	15. Chapter 14

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the worse headache ever. I hate being human! When I get into the kitchen I see Caroline and Rebekah cooking while trying to stop Stefan and Kol from stealing food. Klaus and Elijah were sitting at the table talking about something.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked.

"It's on the counter" Rebekah replied. And I grabbed a cup. Then the Rebekah's phone started to ring.

"Hey" She said then after a few more seconds she handed it to Caroline then said "it's for you"

"Hello…oh ya I'll come over around noon, we can talk then…bye" she said then hung up. Then Bonnie came downstairs and said "Good morning". We had breakfast. Then around 11:30 Bonnie and Caroline left.

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

Me and Bonnie headed to Cami's. When we got there we knocked on the door and Cami opened it. We walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"So how much longer do you think you will be staying and where is Elena?" Cami asked.

"Elena left with her boyfriend and Bonnie how much longer will we be staying here?" I asked.

"Well let's stay for a while, you live plus maybe you will finally admit you have feelings for Klaus" Bonnie told me.

"And maybe you will admit to feeling something for Kol" I fired back.

"Well you two can stay as long as you like" Cami told us.

**The End**


End file.
